The Single Spartan
by Doublej43
Summary: This is a journey of a Spartan on an uninhabited planets by humans. He is the only one there, except for the covenant and an A.I. called Klaz. He must escape the planet and destroy the covenant.
1. Chapter 1

The Single Spartan

By: Doublej43

Chapter 1

This series is about a Spartan on a journey to get off what he thought was an uninhabited planet, and get back to human civilization on a nearby planet. Please leave a review and please leave an idea for this series.

( Planet Orion, 2557, at this time Master Chief would still be in stasis on the dawn )

A Spartan in warrior armor, sits in a stasis pod, on this planet, in one of its many dense

Jungles. Not much is known about this planet, except that it is thought to be uninhabited by intelligent life. The pod lays there, dormant of any movement, until a group of four-legged, lizard-like animals, walked up to the pod and thought it to be food. The creatures took a pair of claws on their feet and clawed at the pod until they brook the glass. The Spartan awoke and through the creatures off of him, as they tried to claw through his armor with their razor like teeth. As soon as they were off, the creatures quickly retreated into the shadows.

The Spartan searched through his pod to find any data about how the land on this planet.

The pod's records had been damage by a blast on the ship. The only piece of data it could give the Spartan was the "Dusk of dark" last coordinates, before the blast. "Could it have been a covenant attack? Well the ship's trajectory should have put it about a mile away from here, I guess what would be southeast. "

The Spartan then heard a loud grow come from behind him, and as he turned around there before him stood a tall, around 5 foot high, and 7 feet long, with razor-sharp teeth, and a tail that could foul a tree in one swing. The Spartan ripped the Data filter, out of the pod and attached the chip to his helmet's storage port. The beast pounced, and without a weapon the Spartan was defenseless against its attack.

The Spartan quickly dodged the beast's attack and ran in the direction the ship had crashed. The beast followed not far behind, it was incredibly fast and agile. " It seems every thing on this planet has evolved to kill!" The Spartan ran as fast as he could but the beast always seemed to be right behind him. He slid under a fallen tree and the beast could not follow further after getting stuck in the space between the ground and the tree.

He had not noticed it before but the plants here were light brown barks on all but with some different leaves, red, purple, and yellow. And the grass, what appeared to be grass, was blue to the roots. The flowers were pink stems, white centers, and black peddle, while some were grey stems, orange centers, and green peddles. But he dared not to take his helmet off until he was sure he could breath in the atmosphere.

He then saw a piece of metal with bold letters on it that read U.N.S.C. The Spartan then saw more metal and more with each step. He looked up and saw the front half of the ship "Dusk of dark" about 40 feet in front of him. He then dashed toward it.

Their you have it the first chapter of the series. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Please tell me what you think.

..


	2. Chapter 2

**The Single Spartan **

**Chapter 2**

**Here is chapter 2, in this chapter you will find out more about our main character. Plaese review and leave ideas, and for the followers I have, thank you.**

The Spartan ran as fast as he could to the front of the "Dusk of dark". As soon as he made it to the front of the ship, his heart sank. Apon arrival of the ship, he did see bodies, but not live ones.

Blood was spild over the ground. The Spartan then niled next to one of the bodies, in scilence, for respect for the dead. Then he stood, and walked in the crashed ship. Still without a weapon, he

grabbed an assult riffle, and some full magazine clips. Then as he walked, he heard a familar, frightening, and foul sound. Then a shadow appered, not a human shadow. It was the shadow of a

Storm Elite. He quikly turned down another hall, this was the way he thought would lead to the ships control room.

As he ran he thought- "They must be here to inspect the reckage!" Then a door slid open and the Spartan ran inside with his weapon raised. The control room was empty, the ship's monitors, and controls dying from power loss. The capitan and crew was dead. Then a light flashed and an A.I. appered on the control pad. The A.I. was a male, dressed in a short sleved skin-tight shirt with a jacket, and jeans. In facial features he looked like the average guy,

with a spiked hair style. "Thomas 247, the only known surviver of the crash." said the A.I. "Yes, and you must be the ships A.I." "Yes I am. My assigned name is Klaz"(Kl-azz) "Klaz, I need you to use all the energy you need, to play back all the survalance cameras, and this." Thomas handed Klas the chip he had taken from the stasis pod, and Klas incerts it in the system and begins playing the tapes.

The monitors show a covenant corvet on a coures to toward the "Dusk of dark" and firing shots at the massive ship. The corvet deployed phantoms and banshees. In retaliation, the ''Dusk of

dark" launched a counter attack with sabers, and the ships weapons. Then a major blast from the corvet ripped right trough the ship, like sissors cutting paper. Another camera showed the inside

where Thomas' pod was stored. It was shaken very badily and almost suck out a port that was created by the blast. Then a camera in the control room, that showed the ships capitan, capitan

Rows. He said this in is log. "Capitan's log 951. The covenant has launched an attack on the ship, were are now passing over planet Orion. I don't know how how much more we can ta-" The video was cut short when the blast hit.

Thomas stared at the screen for a moment then looked at Klaz "Is this all Klaz?" "Yes. I have played all the latest files.'' "Are you sure I'm the only survivor?" "Their were more, but they esscaped before the blast in three pelicans." "Klaz your coming with me. Before you ask, we are going to find the other half of the ship. We will get one of those pelicans." The green and white Spartan grabs Klaz's chip and plugs it in his helmet and walk out of the control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document

**The Single Spartan **

**Chapter 3**

Thomas was sly as he snuck through the halls of the massive ship. He had his assault rifle at the ready, incase he was spotted by any covenants patrol units. He creped up to a corner and looked around it; there were three grunts with their backs to him. He was being as quite as possible when he walked up behind them. He grabbed one by the back and snapped his neck before the smaller alien could say anything. He knew if he fired his rifle it might attract more enemies. He used the back of his gun to beat one grunt, and for the last one Thomas grabbed the gas mask and broke it, then grabbed its plasma pistol and sprinted down the corridor while the grunt smothered to death.

'Almost out, almost out! ' He thought to him self.

As he rounded a corner to his escape there was a storm elite guarding the exit. He ran faster with each step. The elite started firing a carbine at the Spartan. He dodged them as best he could but took two hits, one to his shoulder, one to the chest. Then as he was only a few steps away he dove at the elite and tackled him. The elite dropped his weapon, Thomas sat on top of him and through punches, and that final blow killed the elite.

He got up and sprinted into the jungle before the covenant could find the bodies.

"Hummm... Thomas I am detecting more covenant ships approaching. We need to find cover before they arrive! "

"Klaz, this jungle is so thick I don't think they'll be able to spot us. They're probably heading to the ship anyway."

As he said this two banshees flew only a few feet over his head, then circled around back toward him.

"Ok, maybe we should run!"

"You don't say now, I would have never guessed! "

"Klas, this is not the time to be like this! I will apologize later, ok!"

As they ran through the unknown area the banshees trailed them firing rapid fire plasma bullets at Thomas. No matter how fast he ran, the banshees were still there. He could only see a few feet in front of him, he then saw what looked like rocks. He stopped just before slamming into a solid rock wall, then spun and fired of a half round of bullets and in one motion kept turning and ran along the side of the wall, while charging the plasma pistol. He then turned and fired at one of the banshees. It fell and smashed into a large tree, and pushed the front in. The second one was catching up to Thomas. He made a sharp right to dodge the banshee. It worked and sent it flying into the rock wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Single Spartan **

**Chapter 4**

**Modol is the name of an elite major when you see this [" "] it means in an alternate language.**

"It will not be long before more reenforcement gets here. I need to move."

He looked at where the banshee had just crashed. He then walked over to it and jumped on top of it. He grabbed the wall and started scaling it, the wall was roughly 25ft high. He reached the top and looked to the sky. It was yellow with an orange and red outline which meant the sun was setting, and night was only a few hours away.

"Thomas we only have limited time before night we need to find shelter."

"Will I be able to breath in this atmosphere"

"I am detecting a similar atmosphere as earth, from my calculations you should be able to survive without your helmet. I am picking up movement nearby, get your rifle loaded!"

A large orange bird-like creature flew ten feet over his head, it was nine feet in length and 6-foot height. It swooped over his head and grabbed him by the fore-arms. The bird carried him away, they few for only a few minutes before it landed in a nest on a mountain side. As it landed the bird dropped it in the nest and landed next to him he looked on its wing and noticed a symbol like it had been branded.

"Klas, can you match that symbol with any race"

"I will try, give me a moment"

The creature suddenly let out a loud ungodly screech. As it did this, three covenant phantoms homed in on the sound, and headed towards it. As they neared the origin of the noise, the more noises screeched out over the jungle. The bird picked up Thomas with its beak and put him on its back. Then it flew into the air.

"Thomas, I am unable to locate the origin of the symbol. I don't know what to do!"

"Lets just see where this beast takes us"

"But what if its hostile or even-"

"Klas your paranoid. If it wanted to harm me it would have done so by now, it had enough time at that nest. But now its letting us ride it, as far as I can tell this thing is our ally."

"I suppose so"

Then more of these birds flew out of the jungle, some were blue, some were white, and some were orange like the one Thomas was riding. Then Thomas noticed something, a large amount of the wings and tail feathers of the bird he was riding was now green and white like his armor. They were flying in the direction of the fleet of phantoms. The birds started to screech like before, but in the direction of the phantoms.

(On the head phantom)

["Modol, what are they doing!"]

["I do not know, but whatever it is they are disrupting our systems!"]

Then the phantoms begin to descend. One of the birds takes its talons and start taking off the metals of the phantoms. Then the other birds begin to do the same.

["All units abandon your phantoms now!"] shouted Modol over the coms.

Covenant forces begin jumping of the phantoms into the jungle below.

As night fell the birds began retreating to the jungles. The bird Thomas was riding flew back to its nest. As they landed Thomas jumped off and the bird laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
